villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rose Armitage
Rose Armitage is the main antagonist of the 2017 live action horror movie Get Out. She is a cult member of the secretive Order of the Coagula along with the Armitage Family. She was portrayed by Allison Williams in her film debut and an unknown actress in a video of child Rose. Biography Meeting Chris Rose was a college student that Chris Washington becomes infatuated with. After dating for five months, Rose decides to take Chris to see her parents. Though he is slightly worried about the meeting, Rose had neglected to inform her parents that he was an African American. Rose calms his concern by assuring him that her parents weren't racist, even saying her father would've voted for Obama a third time had he had the chance. While on the way to the Armitage house, the couple accidentally hit a deer before pulling up to the house for which Chris shows remorse but Rose ignores somewhat entirely. Though the police are called for the incident, the unnamed officer insists seeing Chris' identification even though Rose was driving. Rose stands up for him, implying that it was unfair for the officer to ask for the ID. The officer tries to explain that he is required to obtain the ID's of everyone involved, but she interrupts him and shoos him away before Chris can comply. While at the Armitage household, Rose introduces her evil cohorts and family; her mother Missy (a hypnotist), her father Dean (a neurosurgeon), and her brother Jeremy. During the couple's stay at the Armitage residence, Missy hypnotizes Chris, culminating in him finding cigarettes disgusting. He tries to explain this to Rose the next day, but she doesn't believe him. After Chris flashes a picture of acquaintance Andre Hayworth that causes Andre to snap out of his hypnosis, Chris announces his plans to leave to Rose, and she offers to run away with him. While she was away, Chris uncovers some pictures from her closet which shows that Rose had several African American lovers that she had lured to the house, including a man and woman who now work for the Armitage family. In a twist, the Armitage family is a part of an underground cult known as the Order of the Coagula (founded by Rose's grandfather Roman) whose main objective is achieving pseudo-immortality through brain transfer. African American men and women are lured to the house, and they are subdued through hypnosis. The original inhabitant's mind is overwritten to make adjustments for their new master, but a sliver of their consciousness is still present. They are made to watch as their original bodies are used in ways without their consent, existing as passengers. The Armitage's wealthy friends, who are deteriorating from old age, medical conditions or a desire to quickly & easily be physically greater, win the future vessels via bingo. They too presumably pay a considerable amount for said vessels to fund the Coagula. True Colors Revealed Chris gets confronted by Dean, Missy, and Jeremy as he tries to make a break for the door. It is there that Rose reveals her true nature. Far from the supportive and loving woman that Chris initially believed, she is instead a remorseless sociopath who takes pleasure in forming false relationships with her victims before sending them to be brainwashed. The Armitages capture Chris and prepare to subject him to the experiment. During this time, Chris's friend and TSA officer Rod suspected something's not right about Chris once Chris stopped answering his calls. Rose finally answers Rod on Chris's phone and as a panicking Rod interrogates her if she knows where Chris is, Rose comes up with mediocre lies. Rod figures that out and pummels her with deeper questions, frustrating Rose, who then invites Rod to have sex with her so that she can make Rod her next victim for the black brain slavery program. Rod angrily rejects Rose's sexual advances, hangs up and sets out to find Chris. Meanwhile, Chris escapes and kills her father, mother and brother. Death Rose, who up to that point had been in her room, searching the internet for her next victim, hears the fighting and goes downstairs to investigate, armed with a rifle. Either intending to avenge her family or protect herself from the inevitable law involvement should Chris escape, Rose set out to kill him. With the help of her grandparents Roman and Marianne (inhabiting the bodies of the house servants Georgina and Walter), she corners him, though Georgina is killed in the process, resulting Marianne's death. Just as Walter is holding him down, Chris manages to snap him back to lucidity by a photo flash via his cell phone. Walter then orders Rose (who is unaware that her grandfather has lost control of Walter's body) to give him the rifle. Walter fatally shoots her in the stomach before turning the gun on himself, resulting Roman's death. However, Rose does not die immediately and attempts to grab the gun again to shoot Chris before he pulls it away from her. Chris then climbs on top of her and glares at her. Rose, bleeding and unable to move, softly apologizes to Chris and repeatedly tells him "I love you", attempting to convince him to spare her. Ignoring her, Chris tightly grips her neck and starts to strangle her. Rose initially panics, but starts smiling evilly, presumably either getting sexually aroused or being unafraid of Chris' desire to kill her. Chris, either now unwilling or too exhausted to kill his girlfriend, stops strangling her. When a police car pulls up, Rose weakly calls for help, hoping Chris will be arrested and that she will be saved. However, the car is revealed to be a TSA car driven by Chris' friend Rod, much to Chris' relief and to Rose's dismay. As Chris enters the police car, Rose can only watch him and Rod drive away as she succumbs to her injuries, ending her family's insidious plans once and for all. With the entire Armitage family dead, the Coagula presumably too dies, robbing the accomplices of their desires. Villainous Acts *Seducing at least 9 African-Americans to the Armitage Family household. *Feigning interest in Chris Washington. *Attempting to kill Chris. Gallery 2477 d020 00149 cmyk-1-.jpg Rose & Jeremy Armitage.jpg|Rose and Jeremy The Armitage Family.jpg 3D796C7E00000578-0-image-m-297 1487660279606-1-.jpg|Rose attempts to stop Chris' escape by firing a bolt-action hunting rifle. Get Out.jpg Maxresdefault-1-.jpg|Rose shows Chris her true colors. Trivia *When Chris is being captured by the Armitage Family and under hypnosis, she notes that Chris was "one of her favorites". *After being revealed as the true villain, she puts her hair up and it remains that way for the remainder of her time as a way to show her previous look was simply a piece of camouflage to hide her true nature. *Her sexual orientation is unknown, though it can be assumed she is heterosexual or perhaps a little bisexual due to the majority of her partners being males. **She is seen with Georgina but that was for the life of her grandmother. There is a chance she was merely friends with Georgina. *Rose is probably the most well trained in the capture of blacks for the Armitage's operations because she shows no signs up until Chris' subsequent capture. *Rose serves as The Heavy because, even though her entire family was involved in the plot, she was the most direct threat to Chris (especially since she was the one dating him) and she was the most dangerous near the end of the film since only she carried a gun and used it to hunt Chris. *It is unknown if Rose was racist, or if she simply had no regard for any human life aside from her cult. Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Hero's Lover Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mastermind Category:Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:The Heavy Category:Pure Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Femme Fatale Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty